


A Late Night In Ohfun

by Abby_Ebon



Series: It's Not A Rabbit Hat [72]
Category: Rune Soldier (魔法戦士リウイ Mahō Senshi Riui)
Genre: F/M, Swords & Sorcery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tagloff's prompt: HPxRune Soldier Louie, Harry and Hermione or via Hermione, get's sent to a world with a common grounds in magic being accepted and expected. HP/Merrill pairing I can see, with a Hermione recognizing Louie needs alternative teaching methods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Late Night In Ohfun

_'A magician's guide'_ , Harry Potter still shakes his head to think of it. What's done is done, and there is no going back to their world for Harry and Hermione, not really. It was the summoning of blind faith that brought them. A festival for the god of war – called Mylee – in the town of Ohfun had become a summoning due to Mylee's priestesses, and Harry and Hermione ending up here had been the result.

So far as Hermione could gather the priestesses of Mylee viewed themselves as female champions – or companions - to heroes, and had wanted their god Mylee to provide them with a model pairing, a hero and his priestess-champion-companion. Harry had managed to keep a perfectly bland expression in the face of Hermione Granger's wide outraged eyes.

Being a witch and wizard, the magician's guide had openly taken them in and sheltered them in the face of the Mylee fiasco. The priestesses had been curious and enthusiastic that a summoning had worked, but less so when faced with Hermione's ire.

Harry was perfectly willing to sit back and let her vent and rage at them, or lecture at her heart's content. Master Carwes had caught onto that aspect of her personality – that of a lecturer, a learned witch, and by some extension a teacher, and had offered her a job if she could successfully tutor Louie, his adopted son.

Hermione had taken it to heart, and with Harry's DA lessons and Hogwart's classes for a lesson plan, Louie had no choice but to learn _something_. Harry had sat in on a few of the magician's guide lessons – a whole classroom seated about the teacher like it was a coliseum, where magic was more often lectured upon rather than shown.

There was hardly any practice in it. It was a type of teaching that reminded Harry of muggle schooling – which was an environment he had never thrived in, but Hermione most likely once had.

So she saw it right away that Louie was more like Harry – and the witches and wizards of their world: who needed only a little lecturing, and lots more of "wand waving" and testing their magic on their own with supervision. With Hermione, Louie thrived, and once Ila, his friend and fellow magician, had sat and studied with Hermione and Louie, Master Carwes told her she wasn't to be a tutor anymore – but a teacher.

Harry thinks that it's catching on, and Hermione is doing real good here – changes that could shape this world for the better. Harry only wishes he could find somewhere to fit in.

*~o~*~o~*~o~*

One night Ila takes Harry to a pub, and it turns out that Louie and she have friends, one a priestess of Mylee, who presses her lips and rolls her eyes whenever Louie is around. Her name is Melissa, but Harry gets the sense that she likes Louie – or that she's slowly warming up to Louie, as Louie does have a way of growing on people.

Genie is a soldier that much Harry can tell right off about her – and a good one, she's fond of Louie, in a silent way that Harry doesn't think Louie notices. Yet she's wary of male that might look down at her, wanting to be counted as an equal in all ways. Harry nods in greeting to her, and Genie simply stares, measuring, but willing to let him sit down next to her. It's as good start as Harry's ever had of making friends.

It's not until the barmaid sets down their drinks that Harry realizes she's a part of this group of friends – and not until she flips a golden coin that he knows her to be a thief. It's his gold Galleon, the DA coin that's his only link to the world as he had known it.

His hands clench, and he glares, his green eyes meeting hers, she flips the coin back onto the table near his fists.

"Nice meeting you, green eyes." She winks, and sways away – and despite the confused mix of rage and relief, he watches her go and it's not a bad view at all.

"Who's she?" Harry asks of Ila and Louie, who he knows might answer him.

"Our thief." Genie answers softly, sipping from her drink to hide her amused smile. Merrill has her ways with males of all ages, and Genie's known her long enough to guess what she wants of the young wizard hasn't got anything to do with his gold coin.

"Oh, don't fret, that's only Merrill's way of saying hello." Melissa smiles as she says it, meeting Genie's eyes knowingly. Louie frowns between the two, confused, as he's never seen Merrill steal and give back something in the first few moments of a meeting.

"You should get to know her." Ila pats Harry's hand which had closed upon the DA coin. Harry knows a set in match-making up when he sees it, but smiles, willing enough for now to go along with it.

Here he was Harry Potter, one hero among many. 


End file.
